


Doesn't it drive you crazy?

by Minylikeskitkats



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Angst, Blood, But I Dont Write Smut, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Drug Use, Everyone Has Issues, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychopaths In Love, Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Serial Killers, Some Fluff, Yandere, dark humour?, i go into mind numbingly painful philosophical mode, may add more tags if I feel cute, no beta we die like me, reality sucks am I right?, taking a whole new meaning to feral, there are sane people, we are children of jesus, yandere george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minylikeskitkats/pseuds/Minylikeskitkats
Summary: One's a bloodthirsty killer who feels no remorse, no emotion, and manipulates others for fun. No care for anything, or so it seems.One's so desperate for love they'd kill anyone in their way.One burns things for more than one reason.One craves adrenaline.One is too carefree for this world, with something to smoke at his fingertips.All of which, don't mind some mass homicide if it means getting home.------------------------------------------------------------George has only ever been told that he could love Dream, but Dream could never return his feelings. Yet every response is the same. He doesn't care.Crimes are committed, good people slain, and the group of 5 crazies goes head-on against a power that deems to stop them from getting their happy ending.Updated every week! sometimes even sooner.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. E

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is all fiction. These characters do not in any way relate to the IRL personalities of the content creators involved, I have tried my best to exclude anything that the creators are not comfortable with, but if there is anything in here that breaks any rules then I'll remove it. 
> 
> As of this state in time everyone being shipped in this fic is ok with it, but if any minds are changed I will not hesitate to remove this. If I am inactive at the time, please contact me, I am Minylikeskitkats on everything.
> 
> That being all said and done, please enjoy :)

They're all crazy. Everyone. Everyone stuck living within the bordered off lands of DreamSMP. Why the odd name? Simple. The entire place was meant for one person and one person only. Dream. A bloodthirsty killer. He feels no remorse, no emotion, and manipulates others for fun. Dream used to plague the lands of L'manburg with his crimes. Murdering innocents for the fun of it. Everyone used to cower at the mention of the name, they still do. Everyone thought that maybe nicknaming him would take the ease off, however, that was proved to be useless when Green bitch evolved into the Green death.

So, the government of L'manburg, run by President Wilbur soot himself, made the decision to do the right thing of building an inescapable containment center the size of a country. Medical professionals were hired, all specialized in psychology, teams of military men were placed, and hunters were sent out to find the man. Once found he was placed there in the most secure area to start with, but then was moved out as the walls of obsidian and lava were made higher and thicker. Nobody would get out, so they were confident he would remain in. 

Eventually, the land gained its name. Dream, after its first prisoner, and SMP, standing for Supervised by Military Personnel.

Dream honestly felt flattered by the gesture at first, well as flattered as he could, but eventually started to grow quite resentful for it as time went on. As more people were added. 

Dream never really appreciated the concept of popularity, preferred to be alone, anti-social if you would, unless murder or manipulation was involved. But as more people were admitted into the now town-like prison, his name began to grow as well. It got to the point where he couldn't even take a walk in the now forming streets and civilization of the cold cage that closed in around it without getting shouted at by haters, crazy crushgirls or come to think of it, everyone in general. To him this was saddening, all these people practically walking up to them, and none of them could he decapitate in an instant. He couldn't hear the satisfying scream of others cowering in fear as he made advances on him. It was a real bummer.

Alas, time grew on, and so did the population. DreamSMP is a full on city now, a city of criminals. A population of 9,484 psychopaths just like him. And as the population grew, so did the crime rate. Eventually, the guards gave up peacekeeping and only got involved when someone else was brought in. Dream realized this ages ago though. In fact as soon as he did his plans to start stabbing everyone immediately came into play. 

His first day he seduced a girl with major mental issues into coming back to his little spruce and stone cottage in the far outskirts of the SMP, as slowly tortured her to her death. The next, he convinced a man into killing his twin over an apple, only to return the favor with a knife in the back later. Eventually, Dream's name was one to be feared again, and so began what was seemingly the rest of his life.

\----present day----

George sat with his legs hanging off the edge of the roof he was so carefully sitting on. Karl had talked him and the other two members of his group into joining him up, so reluctantly George followed into the peer pressure of the group. Though he doesn't mind the mind-numbingly painful climb up now, not when his favorite eye candy was leaning against a brick wall just in clear eyesight range. Something clicked in George's heart the day he met Dream. It was like magic cubes and exploded in his chest, dotting the lines of his chest with blood as it ran down his insides and melted him entirely. He remembers the day so well. Dream had contacted hs group for extra supplies he needed for god knows what, from that day onwards Dream came back to them every Friday for equipment, and every friday was incredible. George knows that Dream's probably going to end up manipulating him in the end, like he does with everyone else if he makes any kind of move, but George doesn't care. As long as Dream shows him affection he's happy.

"George. don't get sucked in. He's never going to love you." Q sighed, grabbing his lighter and lighting a homemade blunt he had previously pulled out of his pocket.  
Quackity was an addict, that was obvious. But he's also painfully truthful.

"I know I know. But I can't help it. Look at him! He's just so-"

"Annoying" Sapnap interrupted. Setting a sheet of nearby paper on fire via Q's lighter.  
It was a known fact in the group that Sapnap actually grew up with Dream, a fact that George would've killed to have for himself, as he knows that Dream has an actual healthy relationship with Sap. But he wouldn't kill Sapnap for that place. Not ever. George may be crazy and willing to kill almost anyone over Dream, but he wouldn't kill Sapnap, after all, he was his best friend. Plus he already knew the arsonist was head over heels for some guy, and it seems as if that crush is never going to go away.

"Oooh- chuck me the paper Sap!" Karl called out, grabbing the paper and smiling at the other with excitement in his eyes as the flame darted closer and closer to his fingers. 

"What.?" George deadpanned as he looked at Sapnap with wide, scary eyes. He would never kill Sapnap, but severely injuring is on the table.

"He's a child when you get close to him. You don't want that guy. Besides he could never love you. trust me, I've seen him try and fail." Sapnap began to set more sheets on fire from, Karl's still burning sheet. Which the taller gladly took from the raved haired man with a brown streak on the front.

"Wha- maybe that wasn't the right person? Besides, like I said. Even if he doesn't love me, I don't care. I just want him." Sapnap sighed in response to his friend's comment. 

"Look, maybe you should just get him to warm up to you first George. Ya know, all that jazz. Maybe that guy still has a heart left for romance. For now though I'd-"  
Sapnap was cut off as George threw a knife at the head of a girl who was as red as blood approaching Dream. Nobody was surprised at the action, just annoyed.

"You can't just-"

"Why not Sap? You burn people's houses down, I kill people who try to hurt Dream or steal him away from me." George didn't know when or why he started that, well that was a lie, he started when he started to go soft for the man. But it provided him entertainment and heightened his chances with Dream.

"That's because I have a problem, one that clearly cannot be fixed." "Still."

"Guys, please." Q interrupted, tiredness in his tone. He was quite clearly bored of the conversation. "Loverboy here can get his pants wet in a second, the green bitch is coming this way." He gestured towards the now empty place in the wall, and as if the man himself read the conversation, Dream popped up from behind the four.

"What are you idiots doing up here? And who threw that knife at the girl before? I was going to get that kill." Dream's voice was muffled by the cover provided by the menacing white mask that shielded his identity from the world, but it was obvious he was disappointed.

"That would be Geor- Ow!" Karl started sucking on the ends of his fingers as the flame had finally made its way to them, Sap observing the scene before him giggling. George was thankful for the timing, but alas Karl had said too much.

"George care to explain yourself?" George shuttered at the sound of his name coming from the lips of someone so incredible, it put him on a high that he could never return from. But everything needs an opposite, and everything eventually gets pulled down by gravity, and George got pulled down by Sapnap's hand coming into harsh contact with the back of George's head.

"Felt like it, what's it to you?" George snapped back, cringing at the harshness in his tone. George had never been good at flirting, he found it hard to directly express his feelings towards anyone. Unless it was Karl, Sapnap or Quackity, in those cases he was fine due to knowing for sure they're there for him, however crazy they may be.

"I literally just said- whatever, that's not the main reason I'm here. You're all talented to some extent, right? All ok with things like homicide all of that?" Everyone in the group nodded in response to Dream.

"What are you on about?" Karl questioned, eyes lighting up in excitement as Sapnap passed him another couple of pieces of burning rolled-up paper.

"I'm getting out of here, and I need extra people to help me. I have a man on the outside ready to pull us out but I need others here to assist me. Considering that you're all the closest things to friends that I have here, I figured I could ask the four of you." George's heart lit up at the invitation. Dream addressing him as somewhat a friend? Surely he's having some crazy daydream.  
The others seemed to be excited by the news as well, as their faces lit u with excitement.

"I have extra equipment too, the man on the outside helped me out with that. A Fire aspect sword for Sapnap, a stolen handgun for Q, courtesy of Tubbo's military experimentation lab, a netherrite axe for Karl, and George I remember mentioning to me that he liked archery so I got you a flame bow. So what do you say fellas? Help a mate out?"

The group took no hesitation in agreeing to the suggestion made. George knows that everyone has been struggling here. Each of them has been getting worse rather than getting better. This place was somewhere that was supposed to heal people, to contain people until they were better, but it's just become hell now.  
But George couldn't hide away the blush that pushed itself onto his face anymore, Dream said he remembered something about George, something pretty personal too considering why archery was so important to him. It meant that maybe, just maybe. There was a chance that Dream could warmup to George. And maybe, just maybe, develop feelings for the smaller man. George knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it.

"We're in. What do ya need us to do?" Karl asked, tilting the paper in his hands towards Sapnap so he could light more on fire. 

"We need to wait for the right moment. You guys live in the place we meet up every Friday? Do you think I could stay with you all until the day I get the ok from my guy on the outside?" 

"YES! I uh, yes sure." George didn't like the sudden outburst he just had, but Dream seemed to think it was funny, as he let out a little chuckle that made George's heart melt.

"Someone's eager. Alright, I'll go pack up a few things. Thank you all genuinely for helping me with this, no manipulation or deceit, I'm very thankful." And with that, the masked man jumped off the low roof and head off in the direction of the now rising moon.

George struggled to understand how Dream was hated by an entire city. Of course, George knew he was indeed a bad person. He'd seen the dirty blonde man kill, torture, verbally abuse, and mentally damage people's minds. But he'd also seen a lot of Dream's amazing moments. Like when he helped a fox pup find it's mother, or when Dream spent an entire day planting trees to help the surrounding environment, or how Dream just acts that bit more relaxed in the company of George's friend group than he did around anyone else. He may be crazy, but he's a good person deep down. It's the real reason he fell in love with Dream. (The fact that he found Dream's killing sprees hot was just an added bonus).

And George knew that he and Dream were meant to be. It was just a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pog ig
> 
> Discord, join it to be notified: https://discord.gg/PWsePTy


	2. Chapter 2

George ditched his friend group the second Dream left to go pursue the man in secret. Nobody seemed surprised when George left, they had expected it after all. 

He followed down the path of footprints that had freshly been made and hid when the beauty that George admired so much stood less than 100 meters away, from then, George decided to pursue him in the trees, where he could remain hidden, unseen. He watched in awe as Dream swung his axe in the air, left to right left to right, creating little swooshing sounds as the blade narrowly missed the man's body every time. He watched all of Dream. All his little habits, all the little giggles he'd give to animals that played around him. He looked so at peace. It made George feel so safe, even though the other man was too far for him to grasp onto. Literally and figuratively. 

Dream makes George's insides melt, his heart race a thousand kilometers an hour, his mind go number than the cold of the Antarctic Empire, his body go weaker than a bamboo stick holding an elephant. George's thoughts are clouded with only thoughts of Dream, the man can't get the other out of his head even if he tries. Who's to say he doesn't love that though? That he doesn't love the thrill that comes with Dream. 

The environment complimented the scene around them. Tall birch trees that provided little cover from the moon that had cast itself over the land, leaves crunched quietly under dream's feet, water flowed calmly from a nearby river, it was all tied together with the soft cool breeze that called the night its home. It was perfect, and George actually considered joining the man that so gracefully walked before him. Until he caught sight of a certain approaching girl, who looked way too interested for her own good. 

How did George not notice her following ages ago? He took the white framed clout glasses that hang loosely around his light blue long-sleeved shirt -which is wrapped up in his black short-sleeved jacket- and placed them on top of his head, so they held back part of his hair. It's a habit he does when he's displeased, or when he's nervous. He could hear her laughs from a mile away if he wanted to walk that far from Dream. However, instead of feeling worried, a knowing smirk grew on George's face.  
'Well, she's a dead girl flirting.'  
George thought to himself. George knew this was going to end one way, Dream would take her further in, and kill her in the most brutal way possible. and George would sit there and both laugh and cry to himself, knowing that there was one less person to get in the way of the two men's possible relationship, but also realizing that this is exactly the same way things would end if it were George in the place of one of those girls. But like he's said before, George doesn't care, as long as he has Dream, even if it's just once, and he's getting the affection he so desperately desires, then he doesn't care.

But as the walk dragged on, and the girl walked away happy, and alive. Then maybe, this wasn't like all the other times.  
George felt undeniable jealousy bubble from within the pit in his stomach. It drowned the butterflies that previously dwelled there, and instead of the usual flutter he would feel, he heard the whispers of jealousy infiltrate his mind, and George put up no fight to stop them.

As much as he didn't want to, he left Dream to follow the strange girl that had previously been in the place George deserved to be. He followed her into the nearby village she probably lived in, and placed the clout goggles over his eyes, pressing the button on the side that he programmed to make the lenses night visioned. The girl was minding her own business when he caught up to her, reaching into her bag made of some animal skin and applying another layer of lip gloss before walking over to what seemed to be her house. A shame she would never make it home.

He got to work quickly, pulling his knife out, attacking her from above, and firmly placing one hand over her mouth blocking her airway so she can't scream or struggle. George doesn't like doing this, he'd prefer for it to just be over and done with. But the quicker the kill the cleaner it is, and he wants to leave a message:  
Don't mess with what's mine.  
The girl struggled, tears pooling out of her face and eyes opening wide as George brought the knife above his head and lowered it to the girl's throat, stabbing it 3 times before letting go when the girl goes limp.

"Well hello there." George's heart started racing as he heard the oh too familiar sweet voice of Dream.  
'Think of an excuse think of an excuse' was the only thing running through George's head at that stage.

"Dream."

"Why?" As Dream asked, George struggled for an excuse.

"I thought- I-. Well, you weren't going to get her, so I thought I would."  
'Great,' George thought, mentally hitting himself. 'Perfect excuse.'

"What makes you think that?" Dream started to chuckle, the dots on his mask look like lines when he tilts his head down, making look like the mask is laughing for him.

"Well. You let her go." George retaliated. A nearby tea kettle went off.

"Oh George, you think I didn't see you hiding in the trees? No matter how fast the wind is blowing, someone jumping from birch tree to birch tree is never going to sound quite silent. Besides I knew you would go after her."

"So you sent her off as bait? Wait how did you- DREEEEEAMM!" George whined as Dream started laughing again.

"I just knew after earlier on today. Or well I guessed. So, do you want to tell me why I'm being followed Georgie?" George's face lit up at the nickname. For some reason, it hurt. George had no idea why, it just did.

"Well I-. You intrigue me. something about you just fascinates me." George felt himself melt in his skin as Dream placed an arm on his shoulder.

"You're an odd one, George. Now make yourself useful and help me pack my bags." 

George was confused, confused on why Dream was being so nice to him, so genuine. His image of the man was taken from directly what he had seen from their previous encounters and George's several stalking sessions. That Dream was a manipulative human being with no remorse, no sense of empathy, and not a care in the world for anyone else, but he had his little soft side reserved for when he was alone. That's who George thinks Dream is. Tonight, however, things were different. Dream didn't seem like any person of that sort, he rather felt like a friend. (However much George wished otherwise.)

"You ok? You seem tense." Dream lowered his head to face the other boy as the pair trekked along the dark moonlit path lined with birch trees.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What's on your mind?" George took a deep breath before answering.

"You actually. You just seem so different tonight than what you usually do. More you know, Upfront like you don't want to manipulate me and stab me in the back later?" A tea kettle went off nearby again, or at least George thinks that's where the noise comes from.

"Is that all you think of me as, Georgie? Someone who wants to kill you?" That nickname again, it feels, oddly familiar now that George thinks about it.

"Yes actually Dream, that's exactly what I think."  
Yet another time George didn't mean for something to come out harsh, but words seem to have a mind of their own when it comes to Dream. Like they, and George's subconscious, are defending him from the inevitable heartbreak to come with loving this man. But George's thoughts towards that are the same as they are every time. He doesn't care.

"Well, you're wrong." George returned Dream's gaze

"Well then. I guess I was wrong." George smiled up at Dream in a friendly manner, hoping the other would take it as a sign of peace.

"Glad to see we agree on something then." The pair both burst into a fit of small giggles, the feeling of true happiness tugging at each other's hearts.

When Dream first saw George he thought he was just some regular dude, he was actually going to perform his usual manipulate and exterminate routine when the boy got a bit too flustered for his own good, no matter how much Sapnap had begged him not to. But as soon as he got a good look at the brunette, recognised him straight away. George, the little boy he befriended when Dream was not even a name he went by. George, the boy who had placed creeper and enderman band-aids all over his scraped knee after he fell off a tree. George, his best friend, no, Clay’s best friend.  
That’s why Dream didn’t immediately let George know about his identity. George knew Clay, not Dream. And they didn’t exactly end on a good note either. However as the night dragged on, Dream began to see the charm in George had begun to gain. He began to see the new beauty of his personality, the expressions that told every emotion written on his face in a way that was understandable to anyone, why Sapnap- who doesn’t usually make friends and must’ve met George after Dream came to be - held George so close to his heart, he began to see that with the rest of Sapnap's friends as well (Though not as much as he did in George, Dream will admit). Every time he would visit the four, he would watch in amusement as they ran around with not a care in the world. Dream wanted that. He wanted to turn back time and be able to do that with George again.

So that's why Dream had asked that group in specific to help him. Not only did he need the help, but he wanted the company, he wanted to have a friend group like that, he wanted to be friends with George again, no matter how spiteful he was when they stopped being friends. When the group accepted his offer. Dream was over the moon. Until he heard those words come out of George's mouth. The stereotypes, all the things he wanted to avoid, wanted to leave behind with this prison.

Dream didn't want to be known as everyone's bad guy, the guy who just liked killing any innocent soul who threw themselves at him- though Dream wasn't going to stop that, that's like an addiction to Dream, one he cares for too much- He didn't want to be known as heartless. Because deep down Dream did have a heart, he really did. The amount of times he's saved kids from getting plucked off from the streets of the SMP is large. Not that anyone knew that though.

Granted, George wasn't exactly wrong to think that from another perspective. What else did he have to compare to? Dream saving a kitten from a tree for a lady? And he obviously doesn’t recognize Dream as his former best friend, Clay. No. Dream knew this, he really did, but he had hoped for George to at least keep it a little less harsh.

"George, do you think, like truly think, that I'm heartless?" The words were out before Dream could stop them.  
A pause from George, this isn't going to end well.

"You appear to be. But I know for a fact you are not. I get around Dream, I see some of the things you do. Whilst I do believe some things about you, there are other things that I know about you to be true. Like that, you have one of the biggest hearts that I have ever seen in this place." George smiled and grasped onto Dream's arm, making his heart jump. Dream hadn't had any positive physical touch in a long time, besides Sapnap. Sure girls and guys threw themselves at Dream from time to time, hoping to be the one to capture Dream's heart, but it's never positive In Dream's eyes. So this is a nice change. Besides, happy memories started flooding back into his mind of a mushroom-hatted boy running through the forest.

"Thank you. Really. It means a lot to me." Dream felt his chest bubbling with joy as he overlooked the situation before him. He was getting out of this place soon, he was making new friends, he had made a friend who thinks so much more of him than most do. For the first time in Dream's life, things were starting to look up.  
George let go of Dream's arm and started to walk ahead of the taller, turning to face Dream.

"Well Dreamie, I'm glad that you're feeling good about yourself. Care to hurray your ass though? As much as I'm enjoying this, it's a bit cold." Dream started to feel what George was talking about. Due to the sun bidding its farewell to the horizon, the moon had brought with it a chill to the spine.

"Fair enough. My house is right on the edge of the SMP. If you want to stay, then please feel free to." George started to blush up a bit at Dream's invitation, Dream getting why immediately. The horny nature of this town has changed something as innocent as inviting someone over, to it being an implication to sex.  
"nOT- LIKe that George. Sorry." Dream scratched the back of his neck, and if George's face ever fell into slight disappointment, Dream didn't catch it.

"Don't worry. I get it. And I don't think I will. It's not a long walk back, in reality, we've just been walking painfully slow." George put his hand to his face and giggled into his fist, which Dream found to be quite appealing.

"You have a nice laugh." Dream commented, it was seemingly weird in both their eyes, weird for George because Dream had never said anything nice like that to him before. Weird for Dream because for once he genuinely meant it.

"Thank you."

Both boys finally made it to Dream's house a few minutes later. It's pleasant, homey, and covered in well-kept red roses. The house had a dark oak roof with spruce details and a sandstone wall. In George's eyes, it looked like a cottage that had been renovated to look like a beach house escape. In Dream's eyes, it reminded him of home. Not this home, a real home. When he and Sapnap would come running back carefree from the forest, when they would barge in and scare the life out of his mother, Puffy. When he could rename a cake to Jeb_ so that when his mother, the sheep hybrid, ate it her hair would go rainbow. Dream missed that. Missed her. Missed his life. Missed George. Missed Sapnap. But he had to go and fuck that up. He had to lose control of himself. 

It didn't take long for Dream to get his stuff together. He already packed just in case they did say yes. Some may call it cocky, Dream calls it being prepared for any circumstance. Dream watched in awe the entire time as George waltzed around his house, admiring how it wasn't covered in blood and knives, how it looked like a home. Dream knew by now that he thought of George differently than he did most people, but he didn't expect it to become this weird, this distant to him. The emotions he was feeling around George were, well foreign. They were both good and bad at the same time. He liked the way his heart fluttered, but then again, he felt himself get soft around the boy. Even when George was following him around the place. (which he definitely knew about). And that is something that cannot happen.

As George had said, the walk back was far quicker. Whether that was due to the conversations they spoke, or if it was due to the length, Dream had no clue. But he enjoyed it. He found it weird how someone could make him feel this comfortable, this safe, this appreciated after being separated for so long. But alas, the calm of their walk had to be put to the end as they arrived at the chaos-ridden home of the self-dubbed "Feral Boys".

"SAPNAP WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" Someone, most likely Q, screamed at the top of their lungs. Smoke could be smelt soon after.

"I swear to god I'm going to love living on my own again." George muttered to himself as he put the key in the slot.

"On your own? Aren't you going to go back to your parents or something? That's what I'm doing." Dream regretted the words as soon as George's face fell.

"I don't really have any. The only parental figure I had growing up was Sam, and he's the prison warden here now. So, no."

"Oh." Right, Sam.

Once the door to the house was opened, Dream and George entered with fallen faces that Karl noticed right away. (Well George did, nobody could see Dream's.)

"You ok George? He didn't do anything did he?" Karl asked, glaring daggers into Dream's mask, sharp enough to split it in half.

"No! He's fine. We were just talking about living situations and how I can't really go back home once I'm out." George smiled sadly and waved Karl off, heading to what was probably his room. Dream followed, wanting to make sure George was ok. Which at first surprised him. Dream had never done anything like this for anyone, not even his mother after an argument. But for some reason he found himself doing this automatically, and he didn't like it.

With three knocks on the door that George had just entered and a shout from Quackity about something to do with his room being on fire, he was met with the eyes of a small burnt brown-haired man who had tears lining the corner of his eyes. 

"Sorry I asked George..... Wanna talk about something else to keep your mind off it?" George looked taken aback.

"You sure? I know you aren't good with... These sorts of things." Dream let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sure. We talked about this remember? I'm not heartless, and I just like killing, emotionally manipulating, and overall hurting people, random people, that doesn't mean I can't be a good friend. You should know, you're friends with Sapnap, Karl and Quackity.” A pause. “Speaking of Karl, he seems like a great friend, what's he like?" Dream asked, trying to change the subject a bit after George started giving him weird looks.

"Well, he's a great friend. He has a thrill for a lot of dangerous things though. He actually got caught and put here on a killing spree with Sapnap, because they wanted to see who could get more kills using fire aspect before the cops came. The winner had to pay for Fairycakes after." A pause, then they both burst out laughing. "A- a-and then, PFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. When Karl got caught, Sapnap chased him for miles trying to get Karl back before getting caught himself." George finished, a smile on his face.

"That's, actually kind of sweet. Are they-"

"No sadly." George cut Dream off. "Q and I swear they will end up that way though. Speaking of him, the way he got in here was worse. He was dealing drugs to The President of L'manburg's brother and his best friend, but Wilbur soon found out and put a bounty on his head. Skip a few months later and he's at a village east of L'manburg, he's dealing up some crack, slaughtering bounty hunters he recognizes, and in comes dear old Wilbur's bloodthirsty older brother Technoblade, with his "Axe of Peace" and snatches Quackity up and throws him in here. Seriously, if you ask me it's that stupid pig man that deserves to be in here, not us. Do you know how many people he's killed?" George lets out that giggle that makes Dream feel comfortable.

"He messed with Soot's family? How dumb can you get?" Dream questions rhetorically.

"Quackity dumb. To be fair though Tommy was good friends with Q and didn't want Wilbur to hurt him, but, it's Wilbur and he's gotta ruin people's fun. A bit hypocritical in my opinion considering that entire nation was built on a drug empire." Dream nodded in reply to George, the cogs in his brain turning.

"Yeah I guess. But Techno? He and I have literally done business together before. He's actually in debt to me because I saved his life one time when we were literally overthrowing a government, I don't get how on earth Wilbur is letting him freely like that." Dream was genuinely confused by this. Technoblade was an anarchist, there was no disagreeing with it. Why is he allied with L'manburg though?

"Sibling love I guess? You seem to be forgetting that Philza raised the three of them, he's like, the purest douche in the world." George's face reflected on his words. he obviously had some background with them.

"Right. How'd you end up here?" George hesitated, and Dream knew he hit too close to home. It's usually a hard question to answer.

"Uh. Well. Wilbur too actually, a-and Sam. You see. I have a bit of an issue with killing people who try to hurt those I care about." A pause.  
(George decided to leave out the part where it also includes him killing for those he's romantically interested in too.) 

"Are you ok to continue?" Dream asked, feeling slightly guilty once hearing the boy's sadness.

"Yeah, It's ok don't worry. But Sam, who I may as well call my Dad at this stage honestly, was the person I cared about most in the world. He was kind to me, he raised me, he taught me everything about coding and redstone and technology that I know. I don't know where I went wrong with my life, but every time I saw him getting hurt or yelled at by someone, I wanted that person in question to get hurt. It was a flaw in my code as Sam called it. But one day, some lady, I didn't know who she was at the time, to me was a redhead who had some turquoise accents to her hair. Still she got really mad at Sam and started getting pretty violent with her language, until she got violent in general and slapped Sam across the face. He didn't even do anything he was just sitting there. Apparently, her creeper mask was scaring her 18-year-old or something stupid like that, and when he refused to take it off as it hides his scars that make him look even scarier, she got like that." Dream noticed Geoge get awfully quiet for a second, until tears stained black from George's heavy eyeliner started rolling down his face, contrasting his porcelain. skin. It was beautiful to Dream in some sense, sad, but a work of art at it's finest. But everything comes to an end, and Dream wants nothing more than the tears to go away.

Dream brought his hands up to George's face, cupping it and stroking the tears away with both his thumbs. The small blush that appeared on George's face completing the masterpiece before him.

“A-anyway. When she hit him, I don’t know why but something in me just snapped. So I launched myself at her just as she was about to get more violent, I pulled a knife out of my pocket that I was using to fix the redstone wires, and stabbed her three times in the neck. I was 22 at the time, so I got put in here not long after it was built. 

I remember feeling horrible for killing someone, but at the same time so good. It felt so, relieving. Sam didn’t share my thoughts though. Neither did Wilbur as it turns out that was his wife Sally, and the 18-year-old was his son Fundy.” Dream winced at the familiar name. That was the same crazy crush guy that caused Dream to get caught. George continued.

“He was so heartbroken he didn’t even process it he just called guards over to try to catch me. I turned to look at Sam again but I saw nothing but anger. (Sam’s masks eyes move to fit his expression) He didn’t hesitate either. 

So it was me against the guards and my practical father. I killed every guard who tried to get me, and enjoyed the hell out of it, but I couldn’t bring myself to kill Sam, nor hurt him. No matter how much I wanted to rip myself out of his grasp and slay Wilbur as well when he insulted Sam for bringing me up wrong. Because he didn’t, it’s quite obviously a mental issue. But yeah, here we are now I guess.” George’s head lowered further down once he had finished, causing a little sting in Dream’s chest. He’s not heartless, no, but he hasn’t exactly been around people who he genuinely wants to talk to for a while, so comforting George was going to be difficult.

“I-“ He was struggling to find the words, maybe sharing his own issues would help? “George, that’s horrid. I get you though. All of it. Disappointing parents and such, even though I know my Mom’s on my side I can’t help but think ya know? That she hates me and she’s just siding with me so she can use my talents to her advantage in the future. I know she wouldn’t do that as well, but I guess being here for so long has just impacted me so much.” George seemed to hesitate for a second before placing a hand on Dreams arm.

“I guess we are more similar than I thought. Sorry again for all the assumptions when I first met you. I had only really heard and seen things from others and a distance.” George laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s fine really. Do you think you’d be ready to go back down? I want to discuss some things as my man on the outside is helping us out in only a few weeks.” George wiped away some tears from his eyes, smudging the makeup in the process.

“Oh god George-“ Dream let out a heavy wheeze at the sight of his ex-best friend now friend? As he looked like the definition of a panda.

“That tea kettle noise that keeps following me around is you?” Dream wheezed harder in reply, his stomach exploding.

“Well yeah- *wheeze* is that a problem?” Dream asked, both happily and cautiously.

“No, it’s lovely I guess. Reminds me of, well being happy I guess. An old friend too.”  
‘Happiness? Does he remember me?’ Dream thought to himself, hopefulness exploding like L'manburg in his chest.

“Well then. I guess I can live with that. Stay there a second.” 

Chuckling to himself, Dream ran over to the run-down bathroom across George’s room that smelt like drugs and strawberries, and grabbed a packet of make-up wipes and some eyeliner, then retreating back to George. The small boy looked at him, his perfect canvas of a face defaced with tear-ridden black splotches, and Dream pulled a wipe out of the packet, leaning over to wipe his face before he stopped himself at the sight of George pulling away a bit. Right, the boy was never too keen on human contact.

“Sorry, just a habit.” George muttered, sending chills down Dream’s spine.

“Fair enough. If you’re comfortable, mind shuffling a bit closer?”

George did as requested, Dream bot failing to notice the dark red blush on the brunette’s face. Dream took no longer in taking the wipe to George’s face and removing the black pigment off his face. As much as it disappointed the masked man to see the masterpiece be destroyed, but knowing the final result will look better is a comfort.

It came off with ease, staining the white of the make-up wipe with the black of the eyeliner. Once fully removed, Dream carelessly threw the wipe to the side and began to take the cap off the eyeliner.

"How do you like it?" Dream questioned before applying, he wanted to get it right.

"Heavy on the bottom, light on the top with a little rise at the end. And I swear to god if you make any sexual jokes out of that sentence I will kill you." George giggled, Dream joining him not soon after. Dream felt nice like this, he felt comfortable and welcomed and safe. It reminded him of home.

"I won't don't worry, hold still though, I need to get this on properly. Rest your eyelids and look up." George followed every word, Dream smiling to himself at that. George was never an awkward person unless he really wanted to be, and that's something Dream always used to admire about his best friend. Well, ex-best friend. But Dream had plans to change that.

The pigment glides across the brunette's skin with ease, painting the edges of his eyes black and creating a masterpiece out of them, making his big eyes seem even bigger. Dream found it fascinating how something as simple as a small border on the top can make his eyes look like that. It was outstanding, amazing, incredible, immaculate. He was too short of words to describe it. The thick layer on the bottom only made it better. Granted, George did have this stuff on his eyes before, but the fresh coat and the thicker layers that Dream applied made it a whole lot better.

There was no denying that George was attractive in Dream's eyes. He always thought George was attractive really, even if he was just a silly 9-year-old with a little crush at the time he first began thinking it. Dream thinks it's gone away though, the petty crush had ended with their argument and their friendship. It was a match waiting to be struck, a spark that could one day light a fire, but got put out all too soon. He thinks so, he does. But then again, there's always that small bit of doubt, especially when George sits there looking like that.

"All done." Dream sits back and looks down at the smiling boy, who stands up when the que is called.

"Thank you Dream. That was- nice." He could see the blush on George's cheeks rise up.

"No pro-" Que Sapnap.

"EYO GEORGE DO YOU BACK FROM STALKING DREAM YET OR- oh." Dream was a little shocked at the upfront nature of Sapnap screaming such information out loud like that. Dream knew that George followed him around, it was what gave Dream motivation to keep going in here sometimes, knowing he isn't truly alone. It may seem creepy to others, but Dream had missed George, so he's good with it.

"Sapnap. You are an idiot." George commented. 

"I'm not the one trying to hook up with a psychopath." Sapnap related, leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm right here-" Dream tried to butt in, a little hurt at the comment his best friend -well, really only friend- just made.

"So I can tell Quackity Karl's all his?" Sapnap seemed to look a little panicked at George's words.

"That's different, Karl won't kill me." Sapnap crossed his arms in a huff and Dream's heart sunk.

"Sapna-" He tried, but failed again.

"Dream, I love you, you've been my best friend for ages, and I don't care who the fuck you go around killing, but please do not kill my other best friend." Well, at least he had confirmation on the best friend part. But still, Sapnap's words triggered a pit of uncontrollable anger in his stomach.

"SAPNAP I'M NOT GOING TO KILL GEORGE." Dream yelled, all his anger pouring into the statement.

"Oh, ok. Then what are you doing so- Oh. George I have to say, I thought it was impossible, but you did it." Dream was confused, not only at how Sapnap had just calmed down like that but why he spoke the statement he did.

"SAPNAP!" George screeched, strange enough to make even the strangest of birds jealous.

"I'm kidding, it's still fairly impossible, believe me. Hope you two have fun with, whatever the fuck this is." Sapnap walked out of the room, smug smile plastered on his face, probably from annoying George. He was like that with Dream too. Annoyed him for a bit before leaving straight after.

George and Dream shared a glance of annoyance, before bursting out laughing together. Dream enjoyed this feeling. Happiness, comfort. Missed his friends, George and Sapnap. When you're out on your own it's reasonably hard to feel these, but now, well.

"Well then, George. Shall we go?" Dream asked, holding a hand out and smiling under the mask.

"Well you're quite the charmer aren't you?" George giggled as he placed his hand in Dream's, and in an instant, happy memories filled Dream's mind. Memories of George pulling him through the forest, little mushroom hat placed on his head and lollipop in hand. Memories of laughing and red faces piling up in his mind.

"Well."

"Yeah, let's go." George grabbed onto Dream's hand tighter and pulled him along, into the lounge room where Karl sat stroking Sapnap's hair, while water-covered Quackity had his arms folded and his face mimicked that of an angry cartoon character. Both Quackity and Sapnap were glaring at each other, Sapnap a bit more as he possessively grabbed a hold of Karl's waist.

"What happened?" George whisper yelled to Karl, still taking hold of Dream's hand. 

"This idiot set Q's room on fire. These idiots started fighting and when he came in to check up on you, Quackity came over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders to, and I quote "to piss Sapnap off because I'm stealing his man." And as much as I feel like I'm missing something there, that started to piss me off too, but I figured, imagine what would happen if Sapnap and Q started fighting, so I left it alone for entertainment purposes. Sapnap came back and got all pissy at Quackity mumbling something about you being a Jinxing idiot, and proceeded to light a match and walk back towards Quackity's room. Quackity chased after him and set the kitchen on fire tackling Sapnap to the ground, Quackity had to put it out. I stopped the two of them from fighting anymore after that. It was fun, yes, but I'd prefer to keep the house. Anyways, Sapnap kind of just latched onto me, and here we are now." Karl shrugged after his statement like it was normal, George seemed to react the same. Dream, however, sat open-mouthed, in pure shock at how these four live.

"What-" Was all he could manage to say before George interrupted.

"Aight, Dream wanted to talk about some stuff to do with the escape, so if everyone could please stop crying in the corner pissing themselves can we continue, so we can go to sleep straight after?

So Dream began to explain the plan he had in mind.  
Quackity would sell the guard drugs, which is a known drug addict, get him high, and knock him out. Sapnap and Karl would be busy lighting houses on fire on the complete opposite side of the SMP, getting the attention of all the guards, and since fires take a while to get to that size for the guards to come, Karl and Sapnap would be well on their way to Quackity when the fires actually startup. George would be dealing with the technology aspect of the escape. Since he grew up alongside Sam, the main coder for the prison, he'd be dealing with unlocking all the doors. Dream, would be killing anyone who gets in the way of George, whilst Dream's man on the outside works on breaking the outer layer of the wall, which's nearly impossible to break efficiently. It was a solid plan, minus the terrible timing of the date.

"The 23rd? Isn't that when Wilbur and his family come to inspect things? Interview you too Dream? And last time they brought George in too, saying that they were going to check up on him again this year. We can't do it then." Quackity commented, placing his finger on the table where the date was written down.

"That's what I had in mind. It needs to be on that date or my outside contacts cannot help us. With Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo all gone he can slip by for as long as we need and help us out because usually, he has to leave early. Now, I know they're going to come for me, George too. So I thought around it. I'd probably be brought in first, so I'll be done when George goes in. We have homemade communicators right? We can just use them." The group looked a bit surprised at first but ultimately decided that it was a smart idea.

"I still can't grasp that we're finally getting out of here. What's everyone going to do?" Karl asked the group, excitedly.

"Probably going to go home to my Dads, as much as they don't like murder it's not like they're that innocent, I'll go back to them and maybe make a place of my own. I was thinking of naming it Kinoko." Sapnap explained first.

"I might join you there buddy. I don't really have a place to go after all. Don't really want to end up working for Schlatt again. Might go visit Tommy for a bit too, in secret, of course, I know he won't rat me out to Wilbur since he actually tried to break me out of here a little while ago." Quackity continued, Dream looked down at George and saw the smaller man get uncomfortable.

"Ooooh- Can I come too Sap? I don't really have anyone. I don't even know who my parents are." Karl joined in, excitement on his face.

"Sure Karl." Sapnap's voice oozed with affection.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I assume that I'd have to stay in hiding since Sam would be looking for me like crazy." Dream felt bad for George, he really did have nothing else outside the walls of the SMP.

"You could come with me if you wanted? I'm heading back home to my Mom. She goes sailing overseas a lot so we'd be out of the range of guards and L'manburg. In fact, we could all go. We could take you three as well, sail you far away until you find a suitable place to make Kinoko." Everyone looked excited at the suggestion, which made Dream's heart flutter with pure happiness.

And he didn't fail to catch the small blush arise on the pale cheeks of George.

"I'd love that Dream."

The blush was returned. If only George knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao 6,436 words.
> 
> biggest chapter i have ever written ever.
> 
> Discorddd, Join it, be pog: https://discord.gg/PWsePTy


End file.
